pretty_little_liars7fandomcom-20200216-history
Andrew Campbell
Andrew Campbell made his his first appearance in Mona-Mania. He is played by Brandon W. Jones. Season 3 Andrew first makes his appearance in Mona-Mania. He sits with Spencer and other Decathlon members, where he informs them that Mona will be a new member. When Mona joins them, she informs the members that she is running for captain against Spencer. The Decathlon team votes and Andrew votes for Spencer, but it ends in a tie so they'll have a quiz-off. After the meeting, Andrew talks to Spencer about Mona. He gives her a pep talk about how she should put on her Hastings face and beat Mona. At the quiz-off, Andrew is the secretary of the Decathlon so he reads Spencer and Mona the questions as the girls answer them in 10 seconds.When Mona wins, the team goes to The Brew for a party where Andrew sees Spencer looking down because of the loss. Andrew tells her that they could go to the faculty adviser to shut the whole thing down because of what Mona did to Spencer. Spencer doesn't want to that way though, so Andrew pats her arm to let her know that it's okay. In What Becomes of the Broken-Hearted, Andrew and Spencer are arguing because Spencer hasn't shown up to any of the practices. Spencer had studied on her own, but Andrew says that it is a team effort. When Spencer asks him if she is still apart of the team, he explains that she isn't because the team took a vote. Spencer challenges him to a quiz-off and if she won, then she would get Andrew's vote to be voted back onto the team. If either one of them got an answer wrong, they had to take their clothes off. Soon later Spencer has taken off her jacket and Andrew is in his boxers. Andrew gets a question wrong an takes of his shirt. Spencer gets a question wrong and then hesitates of a second because she does not really want to take her shirt off, so she just takes her bra off without taking her shirt off. At the Decathlon meet, Andrew is studying with Mona when he sees Spencer walk in. He approaches her because she got kicked off the team and he doesn't want her to get in trouble. Spencer tells him that she isn't here to see him and walks over to Mona. When Spencer attacks Mona, Andrew helps pull her off. Trivia *In the books, Andrew is Spencer's love interest. In the show, Spencer and him don't interact romantically. *In the books, Andrew and Spencer date for a while. In the show, they never even date, as Spencer was most likely rebounding with him after her break up with Toby. Appearances (2/95) Season 3 *Mona-Mania *What Becomes of the Broken-Hearted Notes *Possible love interest for Spencer. This is assumed because Andrew and Spencer dated in the books. *He knew Spencer since they were kids (unknown in the TV series) *Andrew and Spencer dated in the books. Category:Characters